Another Failed Attempt
by Gotta Luv Peanut Butter
Summary: What happens when Athena and Poseidon are desperate to break up Percabeth? How crazy do their ideas get? Original Title to this story was "Flipped" PLEASE R&R! Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO...*sob* *sniff sniff* Rated T just in case. On HIATUS.
1. Shocking News

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I've finally been able to replace this chapter with my "good" copy. Thanks to the review from _Honest101_ I realized I had posted the wrong copy -I know I'm such an idiot. **

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

It was just after dinnertime that night and that was when Chiron delivered the…surprising news. Well it was not really surprising, it was more weird? Well...you'll see.

Annabeth, Grover and I were were sitting on the beach watching the sun go down. Annabeth was reading a book on architecture (no duh) and Grover was playing his wooden flute.

_"toot! toot! toot!"_

"Ugh!" Annabeth threw her hands up in frustration. "Can you stop it, Grover? I can't concentrate!"

Grover stuck his tongue out and continued to play.

Anyway, we were relaxing after training when the dinner bell rang. Annabeth stood of and held out her hand to help me up. I took her hand and I felt heat rising into my cheeks. It always happened whenever I came into any contact with Annabeth.

I could feel Grover's gaze on me and I knew he could feel my emotions through our empathy link. I ignored him and brushed the sand off my jeans.

Grover continued to stare.

"What?" I asked.

His stare turned into a smirk and he started singing at the top of his lungs, "ANNABETH AND PERCY SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-AHHH!"

I put him into a head lock and whispered into his ears, "Listen up, goat boy, one more thing coming out of your mouth about me and Annabeth, I'm going to tell Juniper that I saw you kissing another-"

Grover whimpered, "Fine, fine! I-I promise I will say no more about you and Annabeth but please don't tell Juniper that...I-I don't know what I-I'll do without her!" He sounded close to tears.

I turned to Annabeth and she was putting a lot of effort in pulling a straight face.

I let go of Grover and simply said, "Okay"

Grover took off as if all Hades broke loose and screamed something real intelligent like, "AHHHHH! HELP ME!"

Annabeth and I watched him go. We looked at each other and started cracking up.

***

Everyone had finished eating dinner already and they were talking amongst their table group. I did not have anyone to talk to being Poseidon's son so I just sat doing finger ticks with my "pen".

I waited patiently to hear godly updates from Chiron. He, for some reason, looked really stunned at a piece of parchment he was holding. I wondered why.

Chiron pounded his hooves for attention. "Okay listen up everyone. I have really important news to tell you all." Chiron announced. "There have been…some…uh… unusual things happening up on Olympus…"

Everyone started whisperings to each other. There were so many unusual things up in Olympus what were out of the ordinary Chiron had to tell us?

Chiron cleared his throat. Every head turned towards him.

"The gods on Olympus have come up with a strategy to defeat Kronos. It is quite…bizarre and they want you all to know about it." Chiron went on, "They have decided that we need more power since many have switched sides. Their plan is to make more minor gods…"

"So they are breeding?" piped Connor Stoll.

Some girls giggled.

Chiron looked uncomfortable. "Well…yes. You can put it that way. I will tell you the pairing of the gods and their kids. Oh, and the gods chose their partners...so it wouldn't be like Poseidon and Athena for example." Said Chiron looking at Selina from the Aphrodite cabin who had her hand up.

I was shocked and confused and I was sure everyone in this hall was too. Chiron was right. This was really random.

Chiron took a deep breath and started with the list of names.

"There is Katerina. A daughter of Aphrodite and Ares."

No surprise there, I thought.

Those two cabins cheered and clapped.

"There is Sofia from Zeus and Hera.

There was more cheering.

"From Demeter and Apollo is little Johnny."

Someone from the Apollo table hooted.

"Samantha is from Hermes and Artemis."

Shocked silence.

"Yes, yes I know it is shocking," Chiron said, "Artemis wanted to help and therefore was permitted to have one child for this…ah...special…event."

Chiron cleared his throat and continued. "Aphrodite and Hephaestus just had Daniel."

"There is Daisy. A daughter of Demeter and Dionysus."

"So that is what Dionysus is doing up in Olympus! You said he was sick!" Travis Stoll yelled.

" I honestly didn't know!" said Chiron, "I only received this information today."

"Tell us more!" demanded Selina.

"Okay let's see. Katie is a daughter of Hades and Aphrodite and finally we have…" Chiron stopped and his mouth dropped.

We all waited.

An odd expression appeared on his face. "We have Cora. And um...uh...she is a daughter of Poseidon and Athena."

More silence.

"**WHAT?!**" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

Everyone looked back and forth between Annabeth and me.

Who would have thought that those two gods were together.

This was pretty awkward because after all, it was Athena and Poseidon who got in the way of our relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this chapters and for all Percabeth lovers. I know it totally ruined the whole Percabeth thing... Percy and Annabeth will get back together in the next chapters! Please review and if you do, double chocolate chip cookies for you!**


	2. The Plan

Here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**On Olympus**

Aphrodite was crying silently in her hands. "How can you do this to Percy and Annabeth? She pointed accusingly at Athena and Poseidon. "They were such a cute couple!"

The three gods were in a big room watching Hephaestus Reality T.V. and Chiron and his announcements were on. They had just seen him conclude with the Athena-Poseidon part. When Aphrodite saw the confused, shocked and upset faces on Annabeth and Percy, she lost it.

When the gods had came up with this "defeating Kronos plan" weeks ago, Athena and Poseidon seized the opportunity to destroy Percabeth.

It was not a particularly pretty sight during this period up in Olympus. Due to frustration of not thinking of any successful plans, the two gods caused some major flooding and owl attacks but in the end, no one was hurt too seriously…well accept Poseidon and Athena's dignity.

Aphrodite, too nosy to keep herself out of other people's business, found out about Athena and Poseidon's plan. She was furious.

The two gods thought their "destroying Percabeth plan" was a goner with Aphrodite knowing until they heard her muttering to herself alone in a room. "I can't believe the kelp face and owl droppings is doing this to those two adorable kids!"

Poseidon frowned and Athena wrinkled her nose at the choice of names Aphrodite used to describe them.

Aphrodite continued talking to herself, "At least kelp face and owl droppings still haven't thought of any good plans yet. Something that would be really terrible for Percy and Annabeth is if Athena and Poseidon were a couple."

Poseidon looked at Athena. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?

"Don't you even think about it!" Athena snapped, "Don't you think about it in a million years! I will never get together with you ever!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Why would I want to get together with you? You are one sick minded goat!" Poseidon said then he brought his voice down. "What I was thinking was if you and I pretended to be together. With this defeating Kronos plan, we could pretend to have a kid and let Annabeth and Percy know. It would squish their hearts!"

"But even if we "pretend" to be together, what is going to be a substitute for the baby? Athena questioned looking suspicious.

"Why do we need one for? It is not like anyone's going to demand for a picture." Replied Poseidon.

"Good point." nodded Athena.

"I know 'cause I am so smart!" Poseidon said sarcastically.

Athena ignored him, "All we have to do now is to get this made up information to the script that is going down to Camp Half Blood!"

"Yipee! I am such a genius to come up with this plan!" shouted Poseidon.

"Actually you have to thank Aphrodite." Athena said.

"Whatever."

"Let's go! The sooner we get this part done, we are free!" Shouted Athena in glee.

They both ran down to the "script" room.

And THAT was how the shocking news came about in Camp Half Blood.

* * *

**A/N: I am thinking about starting Chapter 3...but I want to know if it is actually worth is to continue this story. Please review!!!**


	3. No Child?

A/N: So for the people who requested a 3rd chapter...

* * *

**At Camp Half Blood **

**Percy's Pov**

Annabeth and I were shocked with this new news.

"I can't believe our parents are together!" I said to Annabeth for like the millionth time.

"I know," she replied. "Why didn't they tell us or let us know in any sort of way whatsoever? After all, we are their children."

Both of us were having a lot of trouble accepting this new Athena-Poseidon relationship. We sat on the beach side by side thinking about it over and over again until it was time for bed. We walked down to the cabins and before we split, Annabeth surprised me by giving me a big hug and a small peck on the cheek.

She said quietly, "I guess our parents won't care about us anymore?"

"Maybe." I replied sadly. I bid her good night and headed towards my cabin.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I watched Percy walked away. I felt like crying but I didn't really know why. Maybe because it was a really likely possibility he would never ever be my boyfriend or our friendship would just turn really awkward. I don't know.

When I got to my cabin, all my siblings were getting ready for bed. They looked up and watched me intently. I didn't make any eye contact with anyone as I sat on my bed and reached for a book on architecture. I opened the book and tried to read but I couldn't. All I could think about was Percy and his messy black hair, his beautiful sea green eyes, and his smile that always made my heart melt.

Even though my mom and his dad were "supposedly" together, I knew my love for him would not change…well maybe…in a billion years or so. I slowly drifted to sleep.

***

I woke up with a start. A bell was ringing loudly throughout the campground. "Breakfast." I thought half awake. I quickly got changed and headed down to the tables.

Percy was already stuffing his mouth with bacon and eggs. He caught me staring at him and I turned my head quickly and started helping myself to anything that were sitting in front of me.

**Percy's Pov**

People were finishing up breakfast and waiting for Chiron's announcements. He pounded his hooves again and at once everyone's attention was on him.

"Listen up. I have something for all of you from our friends upstairs…"

"You have pictures of the "new" minor godlings, right?" Selina squealed out anxiously.

"Uhhh… yeah…how did you know?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

Selina went beet red. "I IM'd my mother to ask her to secretly take shots of them. She was more than happy to agree."

"Okay then. I have a surprise for all of you from Selina who," he shot her a glare, "requested her mother for pictures of the kids from our friends upstairs."

Chiron continued, "I will leave the pictures here on this table and you guys can do whatever you want with them as long as they are back here by dinnertime. Is that clear?"

"Yes." we all said in unison.

"Enjoy…" he said and left us all rushing up to the pictures.

All the Aphrodite girls got there first and started saying, "Aww…how cute!" or "How adorable!"

I managed to get a quick glance at the photos. All the kids looked like us you know. They had same kind of pointed ears, mischievous eyes, that sort of thing. I counted seven pictures. Wait. Seven? Weren't there supposed to be eight of them?

**Annabeth's Pov**

I took my time and walked casually to check out the new pictures. The girls from the Aphrodite cabin were saying things like, "Oh my gods! He is soooo cute!" and "They are so adorable!" Yeah, yeah, whatever...

I stole quick glances and saw that all of the kids looked like average people. Nothing different.

I looked over at Percy and saw him have a confused look on his face. He was counting his fingers and silently mouthing out names.

I walked over to him. "What's up?"

"They're only seven photos. Aren't there supposed to be eight?" he asked.

I quickly counted the pictures and sure enough there were only seven. "Which one is missing?"

"I don't know. I can't think!" he said.

I looked over at the photos again and silently listed the gods and goddesses and their child. As I neared the end of the list I stopped.

I told Percy what I just discovered and he said, "Oh, right. Who are her parents again?"

I turned to Percy. "Cora's parents are our parents, Athena and Poseidon."

"Oh jeez." He muttered looking at the floor.

"Yup." I said as I took his hand and lead him outside and down to the beach.

We sat down. "It is sort of strange, isn't it?" I said looking out into the water.

"What's strange?" He asked.

"You know, how there are pictures of all of them accept for her." I replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Percy asked playing with the sand.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You know exactly what I am talking about."

He hesitated before speaking, "So? Maybe the picture was never taken or it was forgotten or something…"

"You mean _Aphrodite _forgot to take that particular photo?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot she was the one who took them." He stopped then looked at me straight in the eye, "Maybe there's no photo because there's no child."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up.

"Don't you get it? We are talking about Aphrodite here!" He continued, "I am sure there is no baby because Aphrodite would be sure to get a picture of the kid. You think she would forget to take a picture of the baby of the two gods that so happen are our parents? I don't think so. We are like Aphrodite's biggest stars! She would never forget anything that is connected to us one way or another."

I was confused.

Percy continued, "What I am trying to say is Athena and Poseidon have hated each other for like thousands of years. Why would they all of a sudden fall for each other and have a kid?"

"So…" I said wanting him to go on.

"So? So that means either something got really, really, really screwed up on Olympus to make Athena and Poseidon fall in love with each other or…" He paused, "this was a plan to keep us apart."

I looked at him straight in the eye trying to find any hint of sarcasm or humor but there wasn't any. "You really think this is a set up?" I asked.

"I think so." He replied.

"What are we going to do about it?" I said.

He thought about it, "Meet me here on this beach at midnight."

"Okay" I said, "Anything I have to bring?"

"Just your sword and baseball cap." He replied.

"Whoa! Hold up! My sword? Why my sword? Are we going to go up and ransack Olympus until we get the answer we want?" I said slightly hysterical.

"Wow! How did you know that was my plan? You are one very talented mind reader!" Percy said sarcastically. "Of course we are not going to "ransack" Olympus! Just bring your sword...just in case of an emergency."

"Fine. It's settled then." I looked at my watch and realized I had to go. "I have Archery lessons in five. I'll see you around, okay?"

Percy smiled, "Sure thing."

I gave him a quick hug and walked away.

**On Olympus**

Aphrodite was doing a happy dance in front of the T.V. She had watched Percy and Annabeth on the beach crack the "problem". "I knew the photos would give out suspicion." She thought happily. "Now if Kelp Face and Owl Droppings know about this, they have to start all over again to wreck Percabeth! Yahoo!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating!!**

**If you have any cool or neat ideas for the next chappie, tell me! -that is if you want me to continue...**

**And DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Cowards

**A/N: I know I said that this chapter would be about Percy and his 'plan' but I decided I wanted to go back to Athena and Poseidon on Olympus.**

* * *

_**A day later on Olympus**_

"What is wrong with Aphrodite?" Athena asked Poseidon as Aphrodite sang loudly and skipped and danced and did a cartwheel right in front of them.

**(A/N: Poker Face by Lady Gaga)**  
_"Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna- _OUCH!"

Aphrodite yelled. She looked at her nail and golden ichor slowly started oozing out. Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders and continued singing and dancing away.

Athena glared at Aphrodite's back.

"Well she is being Aphrodite! That is what is wrong with her! Everything about Aphrodite is wrong! I mean look at her! She likes to wear pink!!! EWWW! Blue is like so much cooler!!! It is, like, the colour of the ocean and the sky and blue coke…Mmm…blue coke…" said Poseidon dreamily.

"Will you shut up?" Athena smacked him on the head.

"OW! I am being attacked by an abusive woman!" Poseidon yelled at no one in particular.

Athena rolled her eyes and frowned, "Poseidon listen to me! Aphrodite is _acting_ wrong! Usually when she gets like the teeniest piece of dirt on her nails, she freaks. We just watched her break her whole nail and she did not even CARE!!! God damn it! What has the world come to?"

"Are you really stupid or what? For crying out loud! You are the freaking God of the Nerds and it is so obvious what is wrong with Aphrodite!! I agree with you on 'what has the world come to' though." Poseidon said.

"Okay then if you are so smart, what is wrong with Aphrodite?" Athena smirked.

Poseidon hesitated, "Uhhh…ummm...I don't really know." He confessed.

"You really are a Kelp Face, did you know that?" Athena said.

"Well," Poseidon snapped back, "You are Owl Droppings, did _you _know that?"

"No I'm not!" Athena yelled.

"Actually, you kind of are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

_5 minutes later_

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will you two just shut up and stop bickering like toddlers? You both are giving me a migraine!" Aphrodite suddenly appeared what seemed like thin air and strode towards Athena and Poseidon. "Annabeth and Percy are so much more mature than you! Sheesh! You both should be ashamed of yourselves! I mean they can handle their own problems like the big one you guys just gave them and did you know they found out about your scam and are coming to Olympus to talk to you?" Aphrodite's hands flew up to her mouth.

"They WHAT?" Athena shrieked.

"Umm….nothing." Aphrodite said weakly and quickly walked away. She was mentally scolding herself.

"What did they do?" Poseidon asked dumbly.

Athena took off one of her shoes and threw it at Poseidon's head. Poseidon, seeing the shoe but not able to move out of the way quickly enough due to really slow reflexes, was smacked in the nose.

"OW! Why do you keep attacking me!" Poseidon complained.

"Because you are stupid!" Athena shouted.

"Abusive woman." Poseidon muttered under his breath.

Athena ignored him. "Thanks to you and your 'brilliant plan' Percy and Annabeth now know the kid…well "our kid" is a fake.

"Oh. Now I see our dilemma." Poseidon nodded.

"And finally the Kelp Face gets it." Athena said sarcastically.

Poseidon frowned at her but continued speaking. "So now what?"

"I haven't really gotten to that part yet."

"Okay so…what do we do?"

"What do you think? We have to think of a new plan to keep Annabeth and Percy apart!" Athena yelled.

"Right, but Aphrodite said they are going to come and what do we do meanwhile?" asked Poseidon.

"We hide! Duh!" said Athena like it was obvious.

"Good idea! Let's go to…to…uhh…to…" stammered Poseidon.

"Tartarus! They will never find us there!" said Athena thoughtfully.

"Okay! Yay! We are going to Tartarus because we really want to commit suicide and die!" Poseidon said with heavy sarcasm.

"Why would we die? I mean Tartarus is just a big black hole that is good for playing hide and go seek!" asked Athena.

"Uhhh… no and in there is maybe the all time god that hates our guts and wants to eat us for dinner and wants to overthrow us and rule the whole entire world." replied Poseidon. "Oh right. I forgot."

"No…really?"

"Well…duh!"

"Yeah…sure…"

"No, seriously! I mean it!"

"Mmm hmm…right…"

"Just shut up."

"Bite me!"

Athena reached for her other shoe and Poseidon saw her and started yelling at the top of his lungs "Abusive Woman!" while running away. Athena snickered and chased after him.

_5 hours later…_

"Where are we?" Asked Poseidon.

Athena had chased him around the world four times already and Poseidon was getting tired. They now both stood on Olympus in the same room before Athena started the wild goose chase.

"Umm…I think we are in Algeria." Athena replied sarcastically. "No…we are actually in Egypt."

"Really? Did you know I have never been outside America since we moved from Greece? Wow! This is so cool! But for some strange reason, this place looks exactly like Olympus you know? It is like we never left!" Poseidon said thoughtfully.

"Is it possible that you can get any more retarded?

"What?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Never mind. So now since we are back home, AKA OLYMPUS," she emphasised, "What do we do before Percy and Annabeth get here?"

"Uhhh….umm…," Poseidon's eyes snapped open. "You know that very, very, very, very, very, really, really, really, really, really, really, secret place that nobody knows?"

"What secret place?" asked Athena, confused.

"You know…_that_ secret place…"

"Oh! You mean _that _one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…so what about it?"

"We can go and hide there !" Poseidon said, grinning madly thinking he was an absolute genius.

"Ooooh! That is actually not a bad idea! Let's go now!" Athena said.

And once again they booked it but this time to that very, very, very, very, very, really, really, really, really, really, really, secret place (aka the one and only broom closet on Olympus), not to be super smart evil geniuses, but to be cowards that were not godly (I was going to say manly but Athena would have smacked my ass to hell) enough to face their own children.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time and some people must hate me for it but I hope this chapter made up for all the time you had to wait. Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! All of you guys inspired me to continue with this story because honestly I thought this story was going to be a dud. I have an idea for the next chapter but you can always PM me if you have any. **

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	5. AN Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know you guys will totally hate me for saying this but I'll be putting this story on hiatus. I have been getting reviews and PMs telling me that this story is sick and wrong. I just want to say this is a story on fanfiction and anything can happen. Remember if you don't like don't read.**

**Meanwhile, I'm working on another PJO story called Surprise. If you're interested, go to my profile and scroll down…you should see it…**

**Anyway, I'm sorry to disappoint you with my news about Another Failed Attempt. I'm not exactly sure if I should stop or take down the story. Hopefully I won't do either and continue…**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
